The Incredible Hulk
by Coconut112
Summary: This is a yaoi fic! Please do not read it if you do not like yaoi.


Author notes: I can't believe there's no ship of Jack Mcguee and David Bruce Banner! Anyways, this is going to be a yaoi fic (male X male) if you don't like it please don't read it. For the rest enjoy~

David was lucky, he was almost caught by Mcguee when they were alone in the forest and Jack saw the transformation. But luckily David wore the mask to prevent Jack from seeing his identity. Now Jack now has a lead...A man who transform into the hulk...great, just great. David, now in Providence Rhode Island, is trying once again live a decent life until he can fix his "problem" with some help. He was now living in a very run down apartment complex, with nothin but a bed, a small tv, bathroom, some rats, and his bag with his clothes and shoes inside. He sat on his bed and sighed, what are you going to do now? He thought. He knows that Jack is getting clues, just one mistake and Bam! He gets him and he'll be exploited, he stood up, got his jacket, and walked out the door and made his way down to the main lobby. As he was making his way through, he quickly stopped his tracks almost causing a person behind him bump into him. Could it be? No...it can't!

" Sorry sir, but we have not seen that creature hung around here." The lady at the front said shrugging her shoulders.

" well, I know it won't be long until something happens," it was Jack, he put his hulk photos back into his suitcase, " well, if you do see this creature, call me." He said as he gave her his card and left. Bruce nervously walked when the everything was safe to go.

" Was that...Jack Mcguee?" David asked.

" Yeah," the lady answered, " What a goof, he is trying to ask me if I seen his "creature". Ha! Let me tell you something, I think it's all fake." She nods her head firmly and walks off. David fake laughed and huffed, it seem like he could never escape without that newsreporter following his steps. Well as long as nothing happens around him, he will be just fine. He existed the building and walked to the nearest clothing store.

" hey! You're 5 minutes late!" A fat man walked angerly towards David, " I ain't patting ya to be lazy and coming here anytime you want!"

" Sorry, I was-"

" Never mind that! Just get to work," the fat man waved his hands in the air, David rolled his eyes and went to the men section. Even though he does not like his boss, he still needs to work in order to get money and buy some clothes. As he was putting up some shoes, a woman came up to him.

" My dad is such a sweetheart to you," she said sarcastically.

" Yeah?" David went along, they both laughed.

" Say, you've been working here for 2 weeks now and haven't said anything sweet to me. What kind of guy are you?" She sass.

" Oh, a man with manners," David softly replied.

" I like that," she winked at him and walked off. He see her attractive but he doesn't want to rush in and then have to leave her like he did with the rest. He stood up and saw something fancy sticking at the back room, he walked towards it. It was a costume, he grabbed it. It was a suit, a really curly grayish brown wig, and thick glasses.

" well," he mumbled, " not bad for a costume." For some reason, he wanted to try it on. So he went into the dressing room area and put it on. Jack entered he store and looked around.

" yes? How can I help you?" The fat man asked.

" oh, I'm just looking for some sox," Jack explained, the fat man walked and waved for Jack to follow him.

" there, now go crazy." The fat Man walked off, Jack looked through the box of soxes, David on the other hand looked at his self in the mirror with the costume on, he looks like a different person with that on. He walked out the door to show it to his lady friend only to bump into Mcguee.

" Oh I'm sorry," Jack said.

" I'm so-" David stopped himself and just stared at Jack with surprise. Jack only gave a confused look.

" You ok?" He asked. He doesn't know it is me. David thought. " hello? Sir?"

" oh! I'm sorry," David quickly reacted. " I guess I should be more careful."

Jack laughed softly, " well that's quite all right," Jack leaned forward, he seem to remember those eyes from somewhere, " Say...have we've met before?"

" Uh...n-no!" David quickly backed up.

" hmm...its just-never mind." Jack nod his head, " well it was nice meeting you...?"

" Uh-oh! The names D-Harold...Harold Flinch." David said.

" Well goodbye, Harold." And he went off. David manage to move back of the store and sigh in relief. That was close he thought.

end of pt1


End file.
